justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
EDEN Airship
The eDEN Airship is a location and stationary vehicle in the Sky Fortress DLC of Just Cause 3. Description It's an enormous flying ship owned by the eDEN Corporation. The ship is well armed with many energy beam weapon turrets. When approached, the top left corner of the screen that normally shows the settlement names will reveal that the ship is divided into a "Bow section" and a "Stern section". In-game map description for the bow section: "The Bow Section of the eDEN Corporation's massive airship has two main purposes. First it's a Bavarium refinery and storage center, using Fuel Cells, Pylons and Storage Pods, which in turn feed into the airship's and the drones' autonomous power systems. It's second key objective is "Communications", which is Eden Callaghan's corporate euphemism for activities such as: Rrerouting radar signals to avoid detection, supervising the drones' behaviors and priorities, receiving and analyzing reports of suspicious (i.e., civilian or rebel) activity, and monitoring communications carried through any means that are within range, e.g., CommLink." In-game map description for the stern section: "In the stern of the eDEN Airship are all of the engines and self-sustaining energy systems, allowing it to remain stationary on little to no fuel. This is also where raw Bavarium ore is transported by Logistics Drones before it gets refined. As both functions are critical for the corporation's future development, they are heavily guarded by Drones. As additional work-for-hire, the Black Hand also supervise the operations, even wearing uniforms donning eDEN's visual identity and color scheme, in exchange for very competitive bonus systems:the Tangible Risk Compensations (TRC's) and the Execution Rewards (XR's) paid as a commission for each eliminated target." Performance This is one of the Stationary vehicles and as such, if it moves at all, then only in a mission cut-scene. At all other time it's completely stationary, just like a building. The ship has 6 large fans on its sides, but as seen in the gameplay video (below), these spin quite slowly and in a direction in which they're pulling the ship down. How the ship floats is unknown. There's two big jet engines in the rear. The weapons include a large number of automated energy-beam projecting turrets and a fleet of armed drones. Location It appears in the sky if you have the Sky Fortress downloadable content. It appears north-west of Insula Fonte and a little lower than the top of the highest mountain. Approaching the ship reveals (at the left upper corner of the screen) that the ship is designated as a province and the two sections of the ship are like as settlements. Completion The ship has several completion items, just like any other settlements. Bow Section *3 Bavarium Batteries. *7 Bavarium Pylons. *10 Anti-Air Cannons. *5 Surveillance Masts. *2 Signal Redundancy Routers. *1 Extractor Drone. Rewards: *Unlocks an Eviction drone for Rebel drop. This drone has no shield, but it has a machine gun and missiles. *"Eden Airship Master Tour III" challenge. *"Eden Airship Master Tour I" challenge. Stern Section *4 Anti-Air Cannons. *5 Extractor Drones. *6 Bavarium Pylons. *5 Bavarium Batteries. *1 Signal Redundancy Router. *1 Long-Range Radar. *2 Drone Depots. Rewards: *Unlocks the Bavarium Splitter gun for rebel drop. *"Eden Airship Master Tour II" challenge. *"Sky Terror" challenge. Trivia *As a flying stationary vehicle, it's a successor to the Mile High Club from Just Cause 2. *It resembles and may have been inspired by the Daedalus flying ship in Saints Row 3. *It resembles and may have been inspired by the Marvel Shield Helicarrier. *One of the drone types has the same shield as the Imperator Bavarium Tank and Urga Mstitel. Link to Youtube 17:15 timestamp. Gallery Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - fleet of enemy ships - front).png|Front of the ship in the Sky Fortress trailer. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - fleet of enemy ships - front 2).png|Front of the ship in the Sky Fortress trailer. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - enemy soldier and bavarium rock).png|Enemy soldier and a drone with a Bavarium rock. Sky Fortress (trailer screenshot - Rico on his way to enemy ship).png|Rico on his way to the ship in the Sky Fortress trailer. Eden Airship completed.png|Completing the airship also reveals that it's programmed as a province. Eden airship location map.png|See also: Maps. Eden Airship map.png Videos Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Locations Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles